


Moonglow

by syzzal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), good feels no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzzal/pseuds/syzzal
Summary: One shot drabble. Fluff. Hogwarts era marauders circa 7th year.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 29





	Moonglow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick writing warm up--it's been a long time. Hope you enjoy!

Moonlight filtered gently through the high windows of the dormitory. It lay its silken veil over Remus’s sleeping form, making the small white scars on his face glow as if revering its maker. Sirius, wide awake beside him, thought he looked beautiful. The feeling sent aches through his body, wondering what cruel irony it was that the very thing that hurt Remus every month, the thing that cast him out from society and made him believe at a very young age that he was a monster, the thing that gave him twisting, red scars that rampaged over his torso and invisible ones on his kind, brave heart, could make Remus so heart wrenchingly beautiful in its pale light. Tonight, it hung as a half-moon. A solemn reminder of its eternal cycle.

Remus had an arm draped around Sirius. Even completely unconscious in human form, he was protective and territorial like his wolf counterpart. But Sirius loved the contact. He loved that Remus showed him he was his and the way he displayed dominance about it, soft-spoken with open mouth kisses all over Sirius’s body, thrilled him endlessly. Sirius spent most nights talking to Remus post whatever hormonal-teenager-fooling-around-thing they did until the latter fell asleep. Then, he would count every single little scar on his face again and again until he either slipped into unconsciousness or the moon moved past the window. He adored the marks on Remus’s face. They crisscrossed in every direction like the brush strokes of a timeless oil painting. Remus, always so ashamed of the scars that seemed to cover every inch of his skin, blushed ferociously whenever Sirius complimented him (and inexplicably got very turned on whenever Sirius traced the raised lines with nimble fingers from top to bottom).

Something in Sirius’s chest swelled. It was growing so rapidly in him that he knew it was fit to burst within seconds. The fondness he felt as he watched this selfless, lost boy— _his_ selfless, lost boy—breathe in easy sleep was too much.

“I love you,” he murmured gently, pushing a stray bit of Remus’s hair out of his eyes. “I love you so much,” Sirius said as quietly and emphatically as possible. He knit his eyebrows and came to lightly rest his hand onto Remus’s hips over the blanket. He wished he could take away all of Remus’s hurting with those simple words. He wished that everything he felt in his chest would heal the phantom pains in those twisting scars and glazed looks to the night sky.

Remus stirred ever so slightly and let out a small croak. “Pads.”

“Hm?” Sirius traced a faint circle with his thumb over its resting place on Remus’s hip.

“’You say something?” Remus barely moved his lips, his words almost inaudible. His eyes were still closed. Sirius let out another noncommittal hum, but otherwise did not respond. Remus simply pulled Sirius closer with the arm that was hung over his waist and pushed his face into the crook of his neck. Sirius breathed in Remus’s cedar and lemon smell—a lingering of wet pines from the Forbidden Forest and his own soap Remus kept stealing. They laid in still silence for so long Sirius thought he too had drifted into sleep.

“I love you, too,” Remus murmured, voice muffled in the tangle of Sirius’s hair. Even still, his voice rang loud and clear for Sirius, jolting away any previous stupor. He felt his heart pounding. The words echoed in the caverns of his mind.

_I love you, too._

Remus’s breathing was slow and deep against Sirius’s body. He made no other indication that he was awake. So, Sirius held the boy tight against himself, hoping that the feeling would permeate through Remus’s dreams and make him know subconsciously that he was loved beyond belief. The moon drifted past the bed and onto the dormitory floor. For now, this was all that mattered. Not the war, his mad family, or passing his N.E.W.T.S.

Sirius drifted into easy sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
